Murano ムラーノ「Houseki no Kuni 宝石の国」
by VarelaDCampbell
Summary: ¿Sigo siendo Phosphophylite? La pregunta respecto a mi identidad no puede ser menos indiferente para mí... por lo menos ahora. Hay cosas más importantes que atacan todas al mismo tiempo mi mente y juegan a gusto con mis recuerdos. La más importante es: ¡¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí! Advertencia: Contiene SPOILER del manga.
1. Prologo

**MURANO**

 **ムラーノ**

¿Sigo siendo Phosphophylite?

La pregunta respecto a mi identidad no puede ser menos indiferente para mí… por lo menos ahora. Hay cosas más importantes que atacan todas al mismo tiempo mi mente y juegan a gusto con mis recuerdos.

La más importante de todas en este momento es:

¡¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?!

╔═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╗

Es en este instante que me pregunto…

¡¿Cómo me metí en esta situación?!

—Aagh…

Es mi fin, mi perdición...estoy condenado por la mala suerte que parece haberse pegado a mí. Aunque según Rutile esa desdicha vino de nacimiento junto a mi torpeza.

Este no es momento para lamentarme de Phos del pasado, debo preocuparme de Phos del presente, ese que está a punto de ser mutilado y fragmentado por la lanza de un Lunario y aplastado por el enorme caparazón de una babosa con tentáculos.

—Basta, deja de pensar y concéntrate… ngh… haaaa…

Debo enfocarme en esquivar la lanza del Lunario, ese último ataque casi me rompe. Es más ágil que los demás y si sigue así perforará la aleación de mis brazos. Si salgo libre de esta, juro que me aseguraré de amarrar la boca de Lapislázuli en mi próximo sueño.

—¡Maldición!... Si tan solo estuviera Cairngorm aquí o Bortz…

╚═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╝

 **Hola Hola(?) aquí V-chan explorando nuevos horizontes… pero antes de que alguno me persiga con palos y trinchos incendiarios… no, no tengo ni la más remota intención de alejarme del fandom de DGM —si ese puede ser el fugaz pensamiento de alguien que llegó aquí por curiosidad—. Solamente busco saciar mi sed por fanfics de este precioso anime/manga aportando mi granito de arena. Si bien este SHORTFIC no estará tan apegado al canon original, si tomará la base de la historia, solo que con una situación inesperada y algunos OCs.**

 **He de advertir que CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA, así que si no están al día temo que se lleven un par de buenas sorpresas.**

 **Este fic se sitúa en un tiempo hipotético antes de que Phosphophylite —en su versión Lapislázuli con cabello corto— viaje a la luna.**

 **Ya que las gemas no tienen género, tanto Phos como otros personajes estarán presentados de forma neutra (véase, masculino) con algunas excepciones.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

💎 Los personajes utilizados (a excepción de los OC) son propiedad del Mangaka Ichikawa Haruko 市川春子 y su obra Houseki no Kuni 宝石の国.

💎 La imagen utilizada para la portada no me pertenece, doy crédito a su respectivo autor.

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día!**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos pronto!**

" _Murano"_ ムラーノ _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	2. Inicio del plan

**Inicio del plan…**

╔═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╗

Si en algún punto de mi joven e ignorante existencia me hubieran dicho que cambiaría de tal forma seguramente me habría echado a reír hasta astillar mi propio estómago y costillas, seguramente habría dicho que eso solo puede ser posible en mis sueños, esos en los que podía pelear junto a Bortz, Dia y Yellow… deteniendo las flechas lanzadas por los Lunarios con mi propio cuerpo y recibiendo halagos y méritos de parte de Sensei.

Ese mismo Phos ignorante que gustaba de observar a escondidas como Bortz juega con las medusas del estanque cuando nadie lo ve, ese pequeño guijarro que reía con los balbuceos de Alex al investigar sobre un nuevo tipo de mancha o las cómicas escenas de Rutile siendo perseguida por Jade.

El que deseaba que llegara el invierno para ser el primero en dormir y luego ser el último en despertar.

El que poco o nada sabía sobre Cinnabar y Antarc…

… _que envidia…_

Ahora soy más consciente del paso del tiempo… y de aquella paradoja difícil de entender.

A veces me pregunto, si se lograran juntar todas las piezas que he perdido a lo largo de los años ¿Quién de los dos sería el verdadero Phos?

…

Hace poco que Lapislázuli dejó la extraña conversación que teníamos, desvaneciéndose dentro del mundo que solo está dentro de mi cabeza… o bien podría decir que es su cabeza, en fin… eso no importa…

…ya que pronto descubriré lo que oculta Sensei.

—Aah… veo una luz al fondo de un túnel largo y oscuro —bisbiseo, estirando la aleación de mi mano para alcanzarla… al fondo puedo ver la silueta de Antarc.

—No es un túnel… es la luz del día, y significa que debes levantarte.

Esa voz…

— ¡¿Cairngorm?! —grité exaltado. De inmediato me incorporé para verle, él solo dio la vuelta ignorándome y saliendo de mi habitación, quizás solo quería asegurarse que iba a despertar. No debería extrañarme de su presencia todas las mañanas, no después de haber dormido por poco más de un siglo.

Con algo de prisa al caminar logré alcanzarlo. En nuestro camino nos encontramos con las pequeñas Goshe y Morgan saludando con avidez. Supongo que van por los nuevos uniformes que Red Beryl creó para ellas.

Las saludé con nerviosismo y seguí tras la estela dejada por Cairngorm…

Todo en su cuerpo me indicaba que estaba nervioso, creo que no confía en que regresaré a pesar de la conversación que tuvimos ayer al respecto. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo creo, pero ya tomé una decisión… no puedo retractarme si quiero conocer la verdad.

No había viento en el campo de flores; el pronóstico del clima indicaba una alta probabilidad de encontrarnos con los Lunarios, es una oportunidad única.

… _puedo ir…_

El tiempo se detuvo y mi cuerpo se tensó al ver la mancha en el cielo… la primera de muchas flechas que se aglomeraban y caían como lluvia impactó cerca de mi pie. Ambos nos pusimos en guardia y comenzamos a correr, esquivando y rompiendo las flechas y lanzas a nuestro paso.

 _Hay un plan que debemos poner en marcha._

╚═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╝

 **Empezamos con la línea temporal del manga, no se preocupen... la acción y los sucesos inesperados ocurrirán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Estoy muy emocionada con esta nueva historia, ya que es todo un reto para mí adaptarme a nuevos personajes, temática y ambiente totalmente distinto al de mi zona de confort y el fandom en el que escribo desde hace más de un año. Así que espero este fic sea de su agrado.**

 **Una última cosa que quiero aclarar antes de algún malentendido: este fic no tendrá ningún ship, ni situación romántica, ni nada por el estilo. Pueden tomarlo como un Spin-Off del manga original; buscaré además centrarme en situaciones bizarras y de comedia… pero para quienes me conocen, saben que mi fuerte es el drama y el suspenso xD así que no se acostumbren al tono rosa en todos los capítulos.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día!**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos pronto!**

" _Murano"_ ムラーノ _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. Fracaso y guardia baja

**Fracaso y guardia baja**

╔═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╗

Cairngorm se balanceaba entre la aleación que se extendía desde mis pies, usando su espada como escudo para frenar el impacto de media docena de proyectiles, mientras yo ampliaba el escudo de metal en mi brazo.

La ejecución iba a la perfección: los movimientos eran los correctos y el daño físico era mínimo. En menos de un minuto ambos logramos acercarnos a la mancha y la horda de seres blancos, no sin antes esquivar cuanto ataque tuviéramos en frente.

Cuando llegué a la base intenté comunicarme una vez más con los Lunarios, usando esta vez la técnica que pude observar sobre los orificios en sus cuellos; las réplicas comenzaron a sonar… "foh, fyuu, ssh, pok"… siendo copiadas por ellos entre expresiones que solo pude descifrar como dudosas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en mi rostro. ¿Qué estarán diciendo? Ciertamente no tenía idea, pero verlos interactuar con las réplicas de oro que había creado me hizo cometer un grave error…

… _bajar la guardia._

— ¡Phos, cuidado! —gritó Cairngorm.

Parece que no les logré engañar, de inmediato reanudaron el ataque, para desdicha mía— ¡Creo que repetir los sonidos no es suficiente! —grité intentando con torpeza evadir las flechas.

—Veo que sigues con tu inútil intento de comunicarte—. Sentí como la mano de Cairngorm sujetó con fuerza el cuello de mi traje, logró ponerse detrás mío sin que me diera cuenta, lanzándome sin medir. Nuestro plan era que debía caer en la bandeja del Lunario más grande, el que se encarga de recolectar las piezas de nosotros cuando somos derrotados—. Eres un maldito traidor… será mejor que tus restos se pierdan en la eternidad del espacio —añadió en una mueca fúrica, era obvio que estaba actuando… pero era bueno en eso.

Nuestros compañeros se acercaban corriendo, era una mala señal. Cairngorm se dejó caer para escapar del intenso ataque, pensando que había logrado su cometido. Pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo en cuenta dos cosas:

La primera fue que me lanzó, mas no consiguió golpear mi estómago con su espada; lo que haría imposible para mí el fingir que estoy inconsciente ya que ellos demuestran ser más listos de lo que parecen…

Y la segunda es… ¡que me ha lanzado con demasiada fuerza!

El reluciente contenedor y el Lunario que lo poseía se alejaban de mi vista, si no buscaba rápido un lugar donde sujetarme, caería al agua.

Con todas mis fuerzas extendí mi brazo y clavé la espada en un orificio dejado en la gran esfera oscura que se llevaba de vuelta a los Lunarios, al ser una mancha del tipo ordinario no tienen oportunidad de ganar, por lo que decidieron huir antes de que Bortz llegara a la costa. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando sentí la velocidad con la que me alejaba de la isla bajo la mirada atónita de quienes llegaban a auxiliar a Cairngorm; Sircon y Yellow llegaron después de Bortz… pero nada pudieron hacer a esa distancia más que comenzar a recoger los fragmentos desperdigados de mi amigo.

¿Es aquí donde empieza mi viaje? Si es así entonces será muy incómodo… ya que estoy colgado de un soporte inestable, a cientos de metros de altura.

El aburrimiento y la incertidumbre pesaban ya en mis atormentados pensamientos, tenía tantas cosas en mente; la posible hostilidad con la que me encontraría, los secretos que probablemente hubiera estado mejor sin conocer, el método para regresar a casa… Luego de una hora solo me dediqué a contemplar el basto océano y lo curvilíneo de su borde.

—Esto no puede empeorar más…

…

De saber lo que sucedería después, hubieses sido mejor que callara.

El espacio en el que mi espada estaba incrustada dejaba entrar un pequeño az de luz en el interior de la esfera negra, este fue a parar en el rostro de un Lunario. Con cautela se acercó para verificar el problema al escuchar un sonido que venía desde fuera — _y esa era mi voz_ —, encontrándose conmigo en una escena un tanto graciosa.

No pude más que sonreír trémulo mientras agitaba una de mis manos como saludo antes de ser atacado; con su lanza intentaba tirarme al océano. Si quería viajar a la luna en una pieza no podía dejar que los demás se alertaran por el alboroto que este Lunario hacía, así que usé gran cantidad de aleación para ingresarla por el agujero que había forjado su lanza y lo envolví como hice con Cairngorm la primera vez.

Me solté del agarre de mi espada y el peso del cuerpo atrapado entre mis brazos me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Ambos comenzamos a caer, mis gritos eran opacados por el sonido cortante del viento a una gran altura. Lo único que puedo agradecer es que los demás Lunarios no se percataron del incidente.

¿A quién engaño?... no se percataron, por lo que no rescataran a su compañero que cae al vacío junto a una temeraria gema.

Voltee mi cuerpo y puse la aleación y al lunario atrapado debajo. Cerré los ojos…

…y esperé el impacto con el agua, que nunca llegó.

╚═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╝

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Comenten sin pena ;) mis lectores del fandom de DGM saben que siempre doy respuesta a cada comentario, adoro saber que opinan del curso del fic, sus impresiones y también sugerencias y críticas son bien aceptadas.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día!**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos pronto!**

" _Murano"_ ムラーノ _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	4. En una pieza

**En una pieza**

╔═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╗

¿Qué ocurrió luego de caer de semejante altura?

Lo mismo de siempre, el impacto con el suelo me hizo añicos.

Recuerdo como los demás dicen que la sensación de romperse y volverse a unir les parece extraña, no es extraño pensar que tienen un nivel de dureza que sobrepasa el mío con creces. Yo en cambio veo esto como algo normal; el solo hecho de reír me podía astillar, una única onda de impacto de Sensei podía romperme en pedazos, un golpe de cualquier Lunario podía y aún puede, de forma literal, pulverizarme… o almenos pulverizar lo que queda de mí hecho de Fosfofilita.

Perdí el conocimiento, todo se tornó de un profundo tono negro. Ni Lapislázuli, ni los recuerdos de Antarc y Ghost me acompañaron en ese extraño letargo.

Solo podía escuchar el sonido del mar haciendo eco, eso y una presión acompañada de una sensación extraña cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Para cuando recobré la conciencia me sorprendió en demasía lo que mis ojos podían vislumbrar a mí alrededor.

— ¿Pero qué…

Una enorme aglomeración de plantas gigantes forraba de un raro color verde la isla entera. Lo curioso era que estas plantas, muy a diferencia de las que se encuentran en el campo de flores, tenían estructuras rígidas y variadas en cuanto a tamaño; unas retorcidas, otras que parecían ramificarse, otras simplemente tenían largos tallos marrón en cuya punta brotaban hojas cubiertas por algo. Un espectáculo que nunca había visto, ni siquiera bajo la superficie del mar.

Tan absorto en mis pensamientos estaba que no me había percatado que estaba de pie… ¿cómo podía hacerlo si se suponía que mi cuerpo debía estar hecho trizas?

Al notarlo finalmente dirigí la mirada a mi cuerpo, inspeccionando. De forma inexplicable estaba en una sola pieza, pero muy sucio; estaba lleno de un tipo de baba que me resultaba familiar, también habían residuos de un fino polvo blanco, el mismo que llovía encima mío, mecido por el viento salado y acumulado en las hojas de aquellas gigantescas plantas.

A un costado, la caja de aleación seguía intacta y conectada a mis brazos en un delgado hilo.

— ¿Será que el lunario todavía está dentro? —me pregunté, lleno de curiosidad.

Buscando averiguarlo, con brillo en la mirada me asomé por una de las tres ranuras que daban entrada a la luz. En un principio no podía ver nada, pero luego el ruido que hizo la lanza del lunario al chocar con el metal me hizo respingar, provocando que cayera sentado.

Fue en ese instante que noté algo más en el ambiente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto se hizo de noche? —fue mi monólogo al ser cubierto por una sombra oscura, interrumpido por el rugido de una bestia.

No tuve más remedio que usar la fuerza de mis piernas para saltar lo más lejos que mis brazos permitieran expandirse, pues estaba atado a la caja estancada en la arena.

 _Estaba al borde de una situación comprometedora: ahora un gigantesco caracol con tentáculos amenazaba con aplastarme, para variar, estaba limitado a un espacio de apenas unos metros... mi plan de ir a la luna se veía cada vez más lejano._

╚═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╝

 **¿Los dejo con más preguntas que respuestas? Comenten que les pareció el capítulo, no sean tímidos ;) Tengo infinita curiosidad por saber que opinan de esta historia. Agradezco también a las lindas personas que comentaron con anterioridad. Lamento la ausencia, el trabajo y algunas enfermedades me dejaron K.O y en hiatus con todas mis historias *llora* espero retomar las actualizaciones con más regularidad de ahora en adelante.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día!**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos pronto!**

" _Murano"_ ムラーノ _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	5. Suceso inesperado

**Suceso inesperado**

╔═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╗

¿Un Admirabilis? Pensé que estaban a varios kilómetros bajo el mar.

No importa eso en este instante. De alguna forma tengo que soltar al lunarian para no terminar aplastado por uno de los tentáculos. Pero no es una opción inmediata, no quiero lidiar con otro enemigo sin un arma en mi mano.

Otro golpe que esquivo por muy poco; parte de mi aleación amortiguó el impacto con la arena, pero por más que miro no veo nada que me pueda servir de ayuda. Perdí mi arma en la caída y esas plantas extrañas serán un dolor de cabeza cuando empiecen a caer por el peso de los tentáculos del enorme monstruo.

—¡Tsk!

Siento que a cada segundo que pasa me quedo sin ideas. Sería genial que Bort estuviera aquí, o Rutile… ellos sabrían qué hacer. No tuve tiempo de apartarme de una zarpa directa a mi cuerpo. Usé mis piernas para detener por muy poco el impacto; mi cuerpo se agrietó, no soportará mucho más movimiento.

Antes de ser completamente aplastado, una figura brillante se movió con tanta rapidez que apenas supe lo que ocurrió. Cuando este se detuvo, no pude creer lo que mis ojos tenían en frente.

—¡Detente, Sephyarey! —la gema gritó. De inmediato el Admirabilis detuvo su tentáculo a nada de hacernos trizas.

╚═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╝

 **Losientooooo ;-; les juro que no fue mi intención dejar este fic abandonado. Trataré de hacer varios capítulos a la vez para no dejar tanto tiempo entre cada uno. De antemano agradezco la paciencia de quien quiera que esté leyendo esto. ¡Gracias! *llora***

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día!**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos pronto!**

" _Murano"_ ムラーノ _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	6. Frágil

**Frágil**

╔═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╗

No lo podía creer. Delante de mí estaba una… ¿gema?

Parecía una gema como yo, pero tenía algo que no me parecía normal. Sus facciones y complexión fina son casi idénticas a los de nosotros; su cuerpo no está cubierto de polvo, por lo que era semi transparente a excepción de unas manchas de colores que parecían disolverse como agua estática dentro de su torso y sus brazos. La cubría una simple ropa hecha con hojas.

—Sephyarey, alto… no le hagas daño —. Exclamó. El inmenso caracol se detuvo de inmediato y pareció mirarlo con duda, pero bajó sus tentáculos y se movió en dirección al mar.

Yo aún estaba agitado por la conmoción pero sentí un enorme alivio cuando el peligro de otro admirabilis desapareció, afianzando al lunario con mi aleación restante.

Aun había algo que debía resolver, miré con recelo al que estaba frente a mí y me animé a preguntar cegado por la curiosidad que me corroía.

—¿Qué clase de gema eres? —pregunté, levantando una ceja. El rostro fino se giró y me miró con alegría.

—No soy una gema como tú… soy un cristal. Me llamo Murano, mucho gusto de conocerte. Eres el primer visitante en la historia de esta isla.

Su mano se extendió en saludo, y pude notar cómo estaba astillada…

╚═┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈═╝

 **Otra actualización y finalmente conocemos al segundo protagonista de este fic, no tengo aun un dibujo de él, así que cuando lo tenga se los muestro sin duda ;) Gracias por leer, y perdón por el retraso al actualizar.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **¡Tengan un lindo día!**

 **¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos pronto!**

" _Murano"_ ムラーノ _By: VarelaDCampbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


End file.
